


May 29, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Amos frowned as soon as a Metropolis villain dodged their attacks.





	May 29, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl and Amos frowned as soon as a Metropolis villain dodged their attacks before she kicked them down.

THE END


End file.
